


Loved and Accepted

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Queen's Shadow Series - E. K. Johnston
Genre: Aromantic, Arospec Fanworks Week, Canon Aromantic Character, Coming Out, Family, Gen, aromantic sola naberrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A young aromantic Sola Naberrie comes out to her family.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Sola Naberrie, Sola Naberrie & Naberrie Family
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Arospec Fanworks Week





	Loved and Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> For Arospec Fanworks Week day two prompt "coming out."

“I’m aromantic,” Sola Naberrie says. She is sixteen and eating dinner with her family. Her face and voice are steady, but inside she is less so.

She knows herself. She knows she never wants to date or get married. She knows she is lucky to know the word for her identity, that Naboo’s gender and sexuality and romantic orientation are far better than many other places in the galaxy. She knows society at large will accept her, that she won’t be considered strange or wrong for being happier alone.

She does not know how her family will react. She suspects they will be accepting – they were raised in this same society, after all – but that is different than seeing their faces when she says the word.

Her father slowly sets down his fork and exchanges a look with her mother. Jobal Naberrie smiles. “Thank you for telling us, Sola. Is there anything else we need to know to support you?”

“I know some aromantic people still want a partner, but I don’t. I think I still want kids someday, though.”

“That’s a very long time off yet,” her father says. “But I’m glad you’re already figuring out what you want. We love you, Sola, regardless of of your orientation and because of it.”

Sola smiles, utterly relieved, then turns to Padmé. Her twelve year old sister is stirring her food thoughtfully.

When the girl looks up, she says, “I met a boy at the Legislative Youth Program. Is that okay?”

“One you like?” Sola clarifies. “Of course, Padmé. Just because I don’t want to date anyone doesn’t mean you can’t.”

Padmé’s countenance clears. “Good, because I need my sister to help me with these things.”

Sola laughs. “I can’t say I’ll have very good advice, but I’ll certainly try.”

With that, dinner continues on. Though Sola will not go her entire life unquestioned, it will never come from her family. For that, she will always be grateful.


End file.
